


Bring It On Home To Me

by LoBear28



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones has a sister, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBear28/pseuds/LoBear28
Summary: Hot cocoa reminds you of home. Jim can’t really relate. Short. Sweet.





	Bring It On Home To Me

It was late, or early, depending on how one looked at it. Catherine had just finished a gamma shift and had made her way to the kitchen before more people started drifting in, intending to take her drink to go.

She keyed her request into the replicator, watching the glittering particles arrange themselves into solidity. When it was done she cradled the steaming mug between both hands, leaning close to inhale the comforting scent. Carefully, she took a sip, sighing happily as the rich flavour exploded in her mouth.

Lost in her thoughts, Catherine didn’t notice Kirk walking into the kitchen and heading towards her.

“I want whatever you're drinking,” he said, that tell tale grin already on his face.

Startled, Catherine held the cup to her chest until she realized who it was and relaxed. Kirk was in front of her now, trying to see what it was she had.

“Smells good.”

She grinned up at her boyfriend. “Tastes good too. Try.” She held the mug to his lips, seeing the moment the taste hit him and his eyes widened. After he swallowed he licked his lips, looking like he’d discovered something amazing.

“That’s delicious!” he exclaimed.

Catherine laughed and took another sip for herself. “It’s hot chocolate silly, of course it’s delicious.”

Kirk’s brows creased ever so slightly. “I’ve never had it before.”

She frowned at his words. “You never had hot chocolate as a kid?”

“I didn’t exactly have a typical childhood,” he replied, shaking his head slowly.

If anything, Catherine frowned harder, thinking of the poor upbringing Jim had had to suffer through. It made her sad that he hadn’t enjoyed something as simple as hot chocolate as a kid. She made him take another sip, wanting him to share this moment of enjoyment with her.

“Back in Georgia, when me and Len were young, we would get some awful blizzards. The snow could be as high as your waist. We would bundle up and be outside for hours, building snowmen and forts, throwing snowballs, all sorts of stuff. Our mom would call us in and we’d be covered in snow, faces red, fingers numb, and she’d have hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies waiting for us.” Catherine smiled at the memory. “To this day, there’s nothing more comforting to me than a cup of hot chocolate. Not quite like mama’s but it does remind me of home.”

Kirk’s blue eyes hadn’t left hers as she spoke, a mixture of emotions swirling in their depths, sadness being the most prominent.

Swallowing roughly, he smiled softly. “That sounds really nice.”

Ducking her head, Catherine tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “You know, next time we have shore leave, maybe you can join us—Len and I. Visit my mom in Georgia.” She looked up shyly. “I know she’d love to meet you, and she can make cookies and hot chocolate.”

For a moment, Jim was speechless. Then his heart jumped in his chest and warmth seemed to spread outwards towards his limbs. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Cath’s, feeling the surprise in her hesitation, but then she responded and opened herself to him. Bringing his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss, his eyes closed as he tasted the chocolate that lingered on her tongue, and he traced her lips for more. With her mug still in one hand, Catherine brought her free one up to tangle in Jim’s soft hair, tugging him closer.

With the taste of chocolate rich in her mouth, and his hands running over her curves, this was definitely moving quickly into steamier territory. Luckily they wouldn’t get a chance to ponder the possibilities as voices drifted towards them and they sprung apart.

They both licked their lips and Kirk grinned as Catherine chuckled, a blush colouring her cheeks.

“So,” she said, eyes bright with adoration, “was that a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unless the future is heading towards another ice age I’ve taken some creative liberties with the whole ‘blizzard in Georgia’ section. Otherwise, had this laying around and wanted to set it free :)


End file.
